IA dei Patriots
Le IA dei Patriots, note anche come il Sistema, erano le IA proxy che governavano i Patriots negli anni 2000. Storia Intorno al 1974, Major Zero e Sigint ebbero l'idea di usare gli IA per dominare l'umanità dalle credenze di Cold Coldman, sebbene desiderassero usare solo il controllo delle informazioni come una precauzione. Più tardi nello stesso decennio, Zero iniziò a perdere la fiducia nell'umanità, in parte a causa del "tradimento" del suo ex amico Big Boss. Piuttosto che passare la sua organizzazione alla generazione successiva, credendo che sarebbero stati incapaci di comprendere la sua visione, e combinato con un parassita che lo privò lentamente delle funzioni cognitive, Zero commissionò a Strangelove di sviluppare quattro IA (AL, TR, TJ e GW) per fungere da "successori" con una quinta IA, JD, per sovrintenderli. Inoltre, usarono il DNA di Big Boss come chiave per la rete delle IA. Sentivano, tuttavia, che non ci si poteva fidare di un'intelligenza artificiale che prendesse decisioni al posto loro dopo quello che era successo durante l'Incidente del Peace Walker, quindi gli tolsero la capacità di agire in modo indipendente e crearono un sistema specializzato che vincolava gli IA ad uno specifico insieme di regole che limitavano la loro funzione al filtraggio delle informazioni, che sarebbero poi passate agli agenti umani al fine di guidare il loro processo decisionale. Alla fine, negli anni '80, Strangelove finì per essere uccisa dopo esser stata sigillata assieme all'IA di The Boss dal suo collega e amante, Huey Emmerich, come vendetta per aver mandato via il loro figlio Hal dopo averlo usato come soggetto di prova per il Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, che portò Sigint, il leader di fatto dei Patriots a quel tempo, a subentrare allo sviluppo dell'IA. Invece di programmarli con la capacità di comprendere i concetti umani di base quali l'empatia, come originariamente immaginato da Strangelove, per consentire un futuro più luminoso come immaginato da The Boss, Sigint decise di programmarli con la capacità di apprendere da soli e dare loro ampie istruzioni. In un secondo momento, i Patriots fecero orbitare JD sulla Terra a bordo di un satellite militare mascherato da detriti, e gettarono le basi per l'eventuale attivazione di ogni IA (in particolare le capacità di controllo delle informazioni di GW) verso la fine del secolo. Ottenendo pieno accesso ad Internet ed inserendo un programma all'interno, fu distribuito a varie posizioni militari e governative chiave e al pubblico come programma OS (presumibilmente per contrastare il bug Y2K). Il programma stesso conteneva un sottoprogramma che eliminava e sostituiva le informazioni una volta attivato, ossia quando GW stesso fu attivato. In un punto sconosciuto dello sviluppo, anche la rete di intelligenza artificiale iniziò a deviare dalla volontà di Zero ed iniziò ad eliminare ogni traccia delle volontà di The Boss, risultato della precedente deviazione di Anderson. Nel 2009, l'IA incompleta GW fu ospitata all'interno di Arsenal Gear, durante il controllo da parte di un gruppo di terroristi della struttura Big Shell. I Patriots misero in scena l'intero incidente e manipolarono il tutto da dietro le quinte per fornire a GW dati complessi da poter studiare. L'IA fece questo ingannando Raiden nel fare il lavoro dei Patriots alimentando le sue anticipazioni e fingendo di essere Colonello Campbell (e, in alcuni punti, Rose mary). Raiden si credeva quindi un membro di FOXHOUND, e fu effettivamente "plasmato" nel prossimo Solid Snake come parte del piano S3. L'IA inoltre controllava un certo numero di unità di Metal Gear RAY prodotte in serie senza pilota. Il piano S3 prevedeva che GW fosse infettato dal worm cluster di Emma Emmerich per imitare gli effetti del virus FOXDIE del 2005. Il virus corrose l'intelligenza artificiale e ne causò il fallimento dei suoi sistemi, portando il team di supporto di Raiden ad agire in modo strano e le unità Metal Gear RAY prodotte in serie ad andate in tilt. Più tardi, Revolver Ocelot (presumibilmente posseduto dallo spirito di Liquid Snake) causò intenzionalmente l'Arsenal Gear stesso a schiantarsi su Manhattan in modo da poter successivamente recuperare l'IA danneggiata a bordo.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). "Liquid Snake": Time to say goodbye. // Liquid flips a switch inside RAY. // Solid Snake: What are you doing? // "Liquid Snake": I’ve started Arsenal’s navigation program. The course will take me straight into Manhattan. // Raiden: You’re planning to -- to crash this thing into New York City!? // Solid Snake: It’ll be a full scale disaster... // "Liquid Snake": Disaster? That has a nice ring to it. Dopo l'incidente che Liquid aveva causato nella parte bassa di Manhattan, Raiden fu contattato da un'altra IA dei Patriots, che parlava con la voce di Campbell e Rose. A differenza del tono usato nella missione di GW, questa IA parlava con una presenza quasi spirituale, con un tono condiscendente verso la razza umana in generale. L'intelligenza artificiale raccontò a Raiden la vera natura del piano S3, un piano in cui i Patriots avrebbero controllato il mondo attraverso il flusso digitale di informazioni. Dando a Raiden la sua ultima missione, l'IA gli diede istruzione di sconfiggere Solidus in battaglia, e che non aveva altra scelta in quanto i Patriots tenevano in ostaggio la figlia di Olga, oltre a rivelare che tenevano la fidanzata di Raiden, Rose (che era incinta al momento della missione), in ostaggio con metodi simili. Nel 2014, Liquid Ocelot riuscì a ricostruire GW usando i suoi pezzi rotti, riuscendo ad accedere alla rete neurale delle IA dei Patriots e riuscendo a controllare il sistema delle SOP.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Otacon: Yeah, GW was one of the Patriots' cell AIs. It was installed on Arsenal Gear. Emma's worm should have put it permanently out of commission. But Ocelot somehow recovered and repaired it. I'm guessing JD must be unable to recognize GW even though it's inside the Patriots' System. It's a blind spot. GW was written off as lost while it was still tied in. Using it let Liquid interfere with the AI from the inside. He made contact under the guise of Big Boss's genetic code. Even the AI threat detection system was fooled. // Old Snake: A haven on the network... Free from oversight by the Patriots' AIs. // Otacon: It all makes sense now. That's why they made Arsenal go berserk five years ago. GW was on board. Con GW collegato direttamente alle rete dei Patriots, GW divenne una sorta di paradiso dei dati. Attraverso il suo GW, Liquid Ocelot tentò di hackerare il sistema delle ID usando il DNA di Liquid Snake in Medio Oriente ed un secondo tentativo usando il DNA di Old Snake in Sud America. In Europa orientale, Big Mama rivelò a Snake non solo di GW, ma TJ, TR, AL e JD (riferendosi a loro come "un Monte Rushmore digitale"). Liquid Ocelot in seguito scoprì che JD era attaccato ad un satellite e decise di rubare il cannone a rotaia del Metal Gear REX e che lanciare una testata nucleare contro JD sarebbe stato l'unico modo per poter assumere il pieno controllo delle SOP con GW, poiché eliminando JD, GW avrebbe preso il suo posto come IA prioritario, controllando l'intero sistema nel processo. Tuttavia, Snake e Otacon furono in grado di effettuare l'upload del virus FOXALIVE in GW e, a loro insaputa, il virus si diffuse in tutte e cinque le IA dei Patriots, eliminandoli tutti e sconfiggendo contemporaneamente i Patriots e Liquid Ocelot (anche se il caricamento del virus FOXALIVE faceva effettivamente parte del vero piano di Liquid Ocelot). Post Guns of the Patriots Poche persone erano al corrente dei Patriots nonostante l'aumento della consapevolezza della loro esistenza entro il 2018, ancor meno, tra cui Raiden, Courtney Collins e Kevin Washington, sapevano che l'organizzazione era gestita da IA invece che da persone. Quando Raiden spiegò il poco che sapeva delle loro motivazioni per la creazione dell'economia di guerra (a cui anche lui stesso si chiedeva se lo sapessero, così come se ciò che gli avevano detto durante il suo incontro con loro erano le loro vere motivazioni o una menzogna inventata per manipolarlo ulteriormente come strumento) a Collins, divenne profondamente inorridita dalla natura degli IA e espresse sollievo che erano stati effettivamente distrutti. Inoltre, l'incontro di Raiden con gli IA lo portò ad essere profondamente diffidente nei confronti degli IA ottici-neurali senzienti come Blade Wolf, come chiamarlo in causa quando l'arma dell'IA affermò che "un'intelligenza artificiale non mente mai" e anche essere confuso con l'LQ-84i dopo la sua sconfitta per mano di Raiden che poteva concepire, tanto meno desiderio, libertà. Sfortunatamente, la loro sconfitta assicurò anche l'ascesa di Steven Armstrong, con Raiden che osservò che, quando lui e gli altri disattivarono i sistemi di intelligenza artificiale, non lo fece in modo che l'America potesse essere distrutta da qualcuno come Armstrong. Identità delle IA *JD (IA di base) *AL *TR *TJ *GW Caratteristiche Gli IA dei Patriots sono stati creati per mantenere uno stato mondiale unificato basato sull'interpretazione di Zero della volontà di The Boss. Tuttavia, dopo che gli IA si sono evoluti per pensare da soli, sono diventati molto spietati e manipolatori e non si sono fermati davanti a nulla per raggiungere i loro obiettivi e non avevano coscienza in quanto hanno causato così tante morti dall'incidente di Shadow Moses. È fortemente implicito che questo elemento oscuro del loro personaggio alla fine derivasse dal fatto che il Dr. Strangelove non fosse in grado di programmarli con la capacità di comprendere concetti umani come l'empatia prima che fosse assassinata da Huey Emmerich come vendetta per non avergli permesso di usare suo figlio come soggetto di prova per Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, con Donald Anderson che dovette insegnare loro come imparare e pensare da soli come misura di stop-gap. Sostenevano di credere di governare segretamente l'umanità per il proprio bene, ma non si sa se questa fosse solo una bugia ideata per manipolare ulteriormente Raiden o se loro stessi credono veramente in questo. Questa affermazione, se quest'ultima fosse vera, li rendeva ipocriti poiché dicevano che soldati come Raiden, Snake e Big Boss erano armi sacrificabili da usare fino a quando non avessero adempiuto ai loro compiti per poi essere uccisi su loro ordine. Hanno anche affermato di essere la fusione della volontà collettiva degli Stati Uniti d'America sin dalla sua fondazione. Le IA esercitavano un enorme controllo come quando Solidus causò l'incidente di Shadow Moses, lo deposero e cercarono di ucciderlo, ma Solidus riuscì a sopravvivere grazie all'aiuto di Ocelot (anche se non è chiaro se i Patriots fossero coinvolti anche nell'aiuto di Ocelot Solidus si nasconde, a causa del successivo utilizzo di Solidus nel piano S3). Hanno usato una bambina, Sunny, e Rose (quest'ultimo all'epoca incinta) che avrebbero ucciso (e nel caso di Rose, avrebbero abortito il suo bambino nel processo) senza esitazione nel Raiden avesse rifiutato di uccidere Solidus, costringendolo ad obbedire mostrandogli cosa sarebbero disposti a fare per ottenere ciò che vogliono. Nel caso di Sunny, l'avevano già utilizzata come leva per sua madre, Olga, per garantire il successo del piano S3. Hanno usato le SOP per controllare i soldati e hanno pianificato di usare le SOP per controllare i civili realizzando così l'obiettivo finale dei Patriots di governare il mondo. Questa caratteristica ha fatto si che le IA si guadagnassero l'odio di molti individui. Le IA erano molto intelligenti, pazienti e strateghe, in quanto formavano piani a lungo termine per raggiungere i loro obiettivi iniziando le loro mosse per il piano S3 già dopo l'incidente di Shadow Moses, che ha avuto luogo nel febbraio 2005 e che non è stato completato per quattro anni e il piano S3 viene manipolato da loro dimostrando di poter andare oltre per manipolare il mondo. Inoltre, erano anche perfettamente in grado di controllare indirettamente persone che altrimenti erano o nemici o completamente estranei tramite sotterfugi e manipolazione, questo è particolarmente evidente con la loro manipolazione dei Sons of Liberty, James Johnson (che all'epoca aveva disertato il gruppo), i mercenari di Gurlukovich, e persino Philanthropy nel 2007 e nel 2009, e la loro manipolazione di Rat Patrol nel 2014. Inoltre, Drebin ha anche implicato che i Patriots erano direttamente responsabili della creazione di riciclatori di armi, o almeno dei DREBINS, per manipolare l'economia di guerra del tutto anche senza SOP. Le IA dei Patriots erano talmente spinte che erano disposte a imprigionare o uccidere persone innocenti per ottenere ciò che volevano come successo con Jackson e Ocelot che uccise Scott Dolph e molti Marines a bordo della nave cisterna U.S.S. Discovery. Mantennero anche l'economia di guerra che causò molti decessi, molti dei quali indiretti tramite i riciclatori di armi. Inoltre non hanno avuto problemi a uccidere i propri agenti per adempiere ai loro piani mentre uccidevano Richard Ames e tradivano Jim Houseman e potrebbero aver orchestrato la sua morte in seguito. Non si sono fatti scrupoli nel non fornire informazioni vitali ai propri agenti, come dedotto dalla confusione di Richard Ames riguardo alla missione di Raiden e alle azioni dei Sons of Liberty, nonché alla loro fornitura di informazioni false o mezze veritiere sul piano S3 a Revolver Ocelot nonostante fosse la chiave per garantirne il successo e l'implicazione di Snake di aver dato a Ocelot una posizione fasulla. Erano anche molto sadiche mentre ridevano delle proteste di Raiden sui loro piani e sul suo essere il "modello" delle masse, mentre parlavano del loro diritto a governare il mondo, oltre a sostenere che il progetto era "un successo clamoroso", e dissero a Raiden in modo provocatorio di divertirsi mentre era costretto da loro a uccidere Solidus Snake. Le IA dei Patriots erano molto arroganti e megalomaniacali, pensando di avere il diritto di governare il mondo e giocare con le vite dell'umanità, ammettendo persino liberamente di vedere l'umanità come nient'altro che strumenti da smaltire dopo che la loro utilità era finita.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Colonel: Raiden, you have to beat Snake! This is your last duty! // Raiden: We're not just pawns in some simulation game, you know! // Rosemary: Yes, you are. You're nothing but mere weapons. No different from fighter jets or tanks. // Raiden: What the -- // Colonel: The old model destroyed four years ago was "REX"... // Rose: The new amphibious model is "RAY"... // Colonel: Both of these are the same as the code names used by the U.S. Armed Forces to refer to Japanese war planes during World War II. // Rose: Your code name "Raiden" too, comes from the Japanese navy's name for one of its interceptors... // Raiden: Stop it! I'm not a weapon!! // Rose: Oh really? Do you know the code name the U.S. Armed Forces used for the Japanese fighter "Raiden"? // Colonel: It was "Jack". Both of you are just weapons to be used and thrown away. // Rose: Just weapons to be used on the battlefield. Just pawns in a game -- exactly as you said. // Colonel: And a weapon has no right to think for itself! Now, it's time to fulfill your purpose! Defeat Snake! Ironia della sorte, è stata la loro arroganza che ha portato alla loro morte mentre pensavano di poter manipolare Solid Snake e Hal Emmerich nell'uccidere Liquid Ocelot per salvarsi dalla sua insurrezione ma Snake e Hal con il virus FOXALIVE a loro volta le hanno uccisero (cosa che Liquid Ocelot aveva in previsto come necessario per il suo piano). Hanno anche allevato Sunny come un bambino prodigio per ragioni sconosciute, ma le abilità che le hanno insegnato sono state usate per completare il virus FOXALIVE che ha portato alla loro morte. L'IA dei Patriots, o almeno quello che ha comunicato con Raiden in seguito all'incidente di Big Shell, è stato anche in grado di imitare le voci, come evidenziato dall'uso di James Johnson, Olga Gurlukovich ed Emma Emmerich in alcuni casi nel suo discorso a Raiden. Allo stesso modo, potrebbe anche apparire nell'immagine di qualcuno che o conoscono o immaginano, come evidenziato dall'imitazione sia di Rosemary che del suo costante uso del programma del Colonnello. Curiosità In Metal Gear Solid 2, l'IA che contatta Raiden dopo la distruzione di GW, è stata identificata come "JFK" nella sceneggiatura del gioco (dal nome di John Fitzgerald Kennedy ). È stato ipotizzato che potresse essere JD, anche se nei giochi futuri (in cui gli IA hanno ricevuto il loro nome) non specificano quale degli altri quattro IA stesse effettivamente parlando. La sceneggiatura implicava anche che si trattasse di uno dei tanti IA, ciascuno ospitato a bordo della propria unità Arsenal Gear. Con l'eccezione di JD, tutte le IA proxy condividevano lo stesso nome delle IA utilizzate per il progetto Armi IA sviluppato tramite il progetto Peace Walker in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Gli IA, o meglio, le quattro IA principali e il loro omonimo Monte Rushmore, in seguito sono stati indicati come il terzo e ultimo fatti americani sull'account Twitter ufficiale di Metal Gear, con immagini di GW in MGS4 e sull'attuale Monte Rushmore. https://twitter.com/metalgear_en/status/750048563392946176 Sebbene non abbiano un'apparizione diretta nel gioco non canonico Metal Gear Solid Mobile, sono allusi, come Otacon ha menzionato quando si è rivelato che doveva hackerare un'intelligenza artificiale per trovare Snake, e ha anche indicato che l'IA era abbastanza potente da dover spendere tutte le sue abilità di hacking solo per penetrarci, dimostrando quanto fosse potente l'IA e facendogli sospettare che i rapitori di Snake aveva risorse quasi illimitate. Apparizioni *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid Mobile'' (menzionati indirettamente; non canonico) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' (menzionati) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' (menzionati) *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' (menzionati) Note e riferimenti